Kagome the Kunoichi
by JT Jewels
Summary: With the jewel completed and wished away, it was time to choose a time to stay in. Kagome chose the past. With Inuyasha, they went to Kagome's time to say goodbye. Going through the well to the past however brought them to a place they never imagined...


Hello peoples and welcome to my new fic, _Kagome the Kunoichi! _So I've recently caught up on Naruto Shippuden, and while I was watching the latest movie, I happened upon an idea in my head; what if Kagome were a kunoichi in the Naruto-verse? Well never the less the idea has stuck in my head ever since I conceived it a few days ago, and I needed to get it down onto paper—or should I say onto a computer document—before I forgot what I was thinking. Just as a quick note, I'm setting this story so that it's mainly in the Naruto-verse. However I do plan on making the intro in the Inuyasha-verse. After that however there will be rare appearances there. Anyway enough talk! On with the fic! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, 16, was not your average girl. On the outside she looked like a typical high school girl; school uniform, neat hair, innocent eyes, and a large backpack. However nobody but her closest family members really knew her secret. She was a reincarnation of a priestess from five hundred years in the past. They also knew about the secret of the sacred well just outside of her house; the well that took her to that very same time period. In this feudal era, Kagome had met a group of interesting people. There was Miroku, a traveling monk; Sango, a demon slayer who's entire clan had been decimated; Shippo, a young fox kit demon who's parents died tragically to save him; finally there was the infamous half demon Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was no ordinary half demon. His father was lord of the western lands, the great dog demon Inu no Taisho. His name truly spoke of his many unfathomable feats of bravery and leadership. The 'Dog Captain' as he was called, was not just a demon hardened by the atrocities of war; deep down he was a loving, caring soul who only really cared for humans in the end. He valued the love and trust of humankind, and showed it when he eloped with Inuyasha's mother Izayoi. Shortly after Inuyasha's birth, the dog demon faced a great foe, Ryukosusei. Gravely injured by this battle, it was inevitable that when his wife and child were in danger, he died in an effort to save them. Being the son of such a righteous demon, it was only natural for Inuyasha to be powerful for being only a half demon. Unfortunately for him, he had to struggle through every step of his life. From childhood to adulthood, he faced discrimination not only from demons, but by humans as well. Demons called him weak; Humans called him a monster; both called him a bastard child that should never have been born. These insults and racist comments however were nothing compared to the undying hate that brewed within his own half brother, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, the first son of Inu no Taisho and inheritor of the western kingdom, was the polar opposite of his father. He despised humans with a passion. Even the sight of their weakness was enough to make him gag. To him, there was nothing worse than a demon and a human to even be acquainted, let alone have a child. It was this that caused Sesshomaru to hate his younger brother so passionately. He made Inuyasha suffer on countless levels, and enjoyed doing it. He delighted in making Inuyasha weep; he loved making Inuyasha scream in pain; he thoroughly enjoyed making Inuyasha shout in frustration at his own weakness. He made Inuyasha wish that he had never been born.

Inuyasha however was truly like no other half demon. Through suffering, through hardship, through blood, sweat and tears, he lived on. He continued to live on until the day he died. His unfortunate demise was at the hands of the great priestess Kikyo, the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, and former lover to Inuyasha.

Kikyo was a fine priestess. She was the greatest archer of their time, and her spiritual powers were unrivaled. Her loving, caring heart was so passionate that she had taken pity on Inuyasha at first. However, as they continued to meet, she slowly began to fall in love with him. Eventually they became lovers. Unfortunately it would not last. Their love became a star crossed one when they 'betrayed' each other. Although this was not so; another half demon by the name of Naraku had pitted them against each other so to gain the Shikon no Tama, in order to wish for immortality. It was this that tore the two apart, and killed them both. Fifty years later, Kagome had come through the Bone Eater's well and re-awakened Inuyasha.

Being the re-incarnation of Kikyo, Inuyasha first treated her like dirt; calling her names, disregarding her words, and even trying to kill her. In spite of his hatefulness towards her, they had to become teammates when Kagome shattered the Shikon Jewel. Though it was an accident, it was a terrible one. Kagome shattered the jewel into hundreds of shards, that flew all across Japan. With that single accident began their long journey to collect and restore the jewel. At the beginning of their journey, the two of them couldn't stand one another. However with time, they began to grow on one another. By the end of their journey, Inuyasha had fallen for her and Kagome for him. Of course, their entire journey was fraught with peril. It was all caused by the same half demon that tore Inuyasha and Kikyo apart; Naraku.

Naraku, once a bandit named Onigumo, was taken under Kikyo's caring wing, and she attempted to nurse him back to health. However he chose not to be saved. He had a sick obsession with her, and was bound to make her suffer. Although that was before he learned about the Shikon Jewel. After that he began plotting on how to retrieve that jewel. After killing Inuyasha and Kikyo, he was unable to retrieve the jewel. He waited fifty years for Kagome to return, and when she did, his ultimate plans were set in motion. He always seemed to have the upper hand on Inuyasha's group. However that was to change after a year passed.

Inuyasha and Kagome had fought tirelessly with Naraku and his many minions, thwarting his many schemes, and taking all of his jewel shards. In the end, Naraku still had the bigger half of the Jewel. Since both sides had a half a jewel, they would need to fight in order to gain the complete jewel. So, the two groups began preparing for the final battle. It was on a cold winter evening; the snow had been falling all day, and there was now a foot of snow on the ground. It was the coldest winter in Japan's history. They all trekked over to the designated battle field, where they were to find Naraku waiting with his numerous hordes of demons. There was no time for words; only the battle cries of the two opposing groups. They fought and fought, for three days. By the end of the third day, both sides were greatly diminished. Naraku was all that remained, and the only ones left on the other side were Inuyasha and Kagome.

Both of them knew that they only had one shot left to kill Naraku, or else they would all die. Taking fate into their hands, they attempted one final attack. This attack was so powerful that not even the almighty Naraku could not withstand its power. Naraku was destroyed, leaving behind the other half of the Jewel. With the Jewel complete, Inuyasha and Kagome were able to do what was right for the Jewel; they wished for the jewel and it's power to be banished from existence. The conflict was finally over, after fifty years of revenge and hatred. Peace was once more in order.

However there was one question that remained; what would Kagome do? She didn't have a purpose in the Feudal era any longer; however, how was she going to live without her greatest love Inuyasha? Her questions were many, and the answers impossible. After long talks with Inuyasha and her friends, she had finally come to a conclusion; she would stay in the past with them. With her final decision to stay, she needed to go home for one last time to say goodbye and to take all of her keepsakes with her. She went to her side of the well to say goodbye.

Though it was sad, her family understood her feelings. They knew she would never be able to come back after she went through the well. The magic of the well was only powerful enough to send her back to the past, and that was it. Inuyasha had come with her in order to say goodbye as well. After a few days of spending time with Kagome's family, it was finally time to return to the past to live together like they had planned. Saying their final goodbyes to everyone, they went in the direction of the well. They both looked at each other one final time, then hopped the lip of the well together.

Something about the well seemed different as the passed through; it seemed to be brighter than usual, and the color had gone from the usual blue to being a red color. Suddenly they felt themselves start being jerked forward as though being pulled by a rope. Their speed increased, almost becoming unbearable. Then, just as soon as it had begun, they had slowed back down again. Finally the well returned to normal, and both were relieved. Then, they felt solid ground beneath them. They had finally arrived home; home to their new lives.

Even though they were now home, Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling that something was off; the smell of rice and wood smoke was not present; he could not smell Miroku, Sango, or Shippo. The smells were replaced by the smell of Kagome's 'Instant Ramen'. That was weird; did Shippo make some? If he did, he was going to pay; Inuyasha loved that instant ramen! That wasn't the only thing wrong however. He heard the sound of metal scraping on metal; and he heard strange voices he didn't recognize. Was there a swordfight going on? The strangeness he was experiencing had to be nothing. He was probably just too shocked by the idea of having Kagome staying in this time with him. He looked to Kagome, and the two of them hopped the lip of the well. However what they saw was the last thing they could have ever imagined…

* * *

Alright peoples that's the first chapter of _Kagome the Kunoichi! _I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you all leave a kind review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and maybe some things you'd like to see in the near future! Anyway, thank you for reading my fic, and I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewles


End file.
